


Lightheaded

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel run into each other outside of the locker rooms after Will's proposal and have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightheaded

Kurt toweled off his hair some more, ridding it of the remaining pool water and internally cursing the chlorine; he'd probably wind up with some sort of damage to his hair after that. Then again, Mr. Schuester was getting remarried and so maybe it was worth the sacrifice in the long run.

Straightening out his clothes, Kurt checked himself in the mirror once more, making sure he actually looked presentable still. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room, and was just getting into the hallway when someone ran into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Kurt let out a grunt on impact and held the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

"Kurt? Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt moaned in response, trying to lean up but Rachel only pushed him back down. "...Rachel?" he asked, unable to look anywhere but up at her as she hovered over him.

"Don't move. You may have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion, I'm _fine_." He sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head, feeling what was sure to be an impending bump there. "God, what're you made of, rocks?"

"I… are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Rachel, just… a little lightheaded, oh god," he moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, and finally looked at her again, this time getting a better look at her. She was changed out of her swimsuit and was back in her regular clothes, a horrible outfit consisting of a plaid dress that clashed with the color of her boots. But she still looked beautiful, hair and makeup exactly the same as it had been during Mr. Schuester's proposal and Kurt couldn't help but stare as he felt his heart pick up speed.

"Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, uhm… can you help me up?" Rachel took his hand in her own, standing up and pulling him along with her, practically stumbling when he reached his full height – so much taller than her now… – and fell against him, chest to chest. She gasped at the impact, looking up at him and watching as his eyes searched hers before gently pushing her away. "I-I really need to get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he stuttered out and readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, rushing off. God but his heart was pounding as he walked away, throat dry, and he had the distinct feeling Rachel wasn't going to let something like this go, she'd pester him until he told her just what was going on with him.

And hell, if he was feeling this way about Rachel, of all people, maybe he really did have a concussion.

_fin._


End file.
